Memories
by Seevee Snape
Summary: The war is over and everone is getting back together, with a twist Get ready to go into Severus Snape's memory. AU for the naruto theme. It will be tragic at first.This Is my first Fanfic. Comments make the story go faster. rating will go up.
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Author's Note: Hi! I'm new to This and this is my first Fanfic. I reply to any type of review. Thank you and enjoy.

Memories

The war was over and every one was happy. Harry Potter killed Voldemort and saved wizard Britain. Severus Snape had been cleared of Death Eater charges and everyone that got killed over the last 20 years by Voldemort and his Death Eaters were brought back to life. That includes Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. Yes life could not get worse since so much good was happening. Unless you are Severus Snape of course.

* * *

"No!"

"Severus"

"I said 'No!' Albus"

Albus Dumbledore sat down sighing. He was trying to convince Snape to allow him to show his memories in the Great Hall in front of all of the people that were in the war. The only reason he was not winning was because Sirius Black and James Potter was there and he did not want to be laugh at by them again. Plus the memories were going to start when he was just born Talk about embarrassing.

"Severus my boy, I know you are afraid to be a mockery of but this is a good chance for the others to see how good you are." The old man said.

Knowing he was fighting a lost battle Severus agreed. What a ride this was going to be.

* * *

Severus went into the Great Hall to get his seat and seal his doom. He exchanged greetings with others in the room and sat down at some random table. It wasn't until he looked up from his hands did he learned who he was sitting with. Lily Potter, James Potter, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Narssicia Malfoy , Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, And his soon-to-be husband Remus Lupin.

"Why so glum, Sev?" Lily asked.

"Dumbledore going to show everyone my memories today. That's why there is a giant screen right in front" He replied

"Sweet! We get to see Snape embarrassed on a big screen." Sirius said

"Sirius, shut up please!" Remus yelled.

But before Severus could say any thing to him Dumbledore came on announcing the start of the memories. Severus just sighed as he watched.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Reveiw**


	2. In The Beginning

**Authors Note:** This right now will be taken place inside the memories to avoid confusion.

**Chapter 2**

In the Beginning

Running. That's all Seevee could think of. She had to find the ward where her mother and now little brother was. She pushed passed the medic-ninjas to the ward with her mother in it.

_Oh why now! Why now of all times?_

She came to the right ward only there were guards in front. She needed to get through to her family. So she walked to the door like no one was there.

"Ma'am this ward is off limits to visiters." One medic-ninja said to her.

"Let me through! My mother and little brother are in there!" She yelled at the guards.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this ward is off lim-"

"Let me through or else." Seevee said in a deadly tone not even caring that she cut the lady off.

" Or else what little girl." The ninja said smugly.

"Or else this!" She screamed.

Seevee pulled out a knife and stabbed each guard in the side then rushed into the room.

There she saw her mother, Elieen Prince Snape, lying in a bed. She was covered head to toe in sweat, she was breaving hevily, and she was a sickly pale color. It was evident that she had given birth.

" Hi mom. Its me Seevee." The girl said while walking to her mother.

"Hi Honey. How are you?"

" Pretty well the village ninjas are still fighting the Tailed wolf demon.*"

"Yeah I heard 10 Tails is pretty strong, but I'm sure your father can defeat it. I have faith in him. He is the hakogage after all." Elieen said smiling and looking out the window.

"Mom? May I see my little brother?"

"Hmm? Oh ,of course! He's in the crib over there"

Seevee went over to the crib and peeked inside. Inside was a little baby boy with a sheet of black hair. Deep black eyes steared at her at her as she stared at them. Seevee picked up the little boy and brought him to his mom.

"He so cute, Mom." She whispered.

"Yeah. His name is Severus Tobias Snape. Look the doctors say I don't have much time. I need you and your father to take care of him."

Elieen kissed her son and then kissed Seevee. She spent her last minutes in the arms of her daughter.

Not 5 minuets after she died a village ninja asked Seevee to follow him and to make sure to bring Severus with her. She did not want to think about what was going to happen.

* * *

A/N: Read and review


	3. In the Beginning pt 2

Author's Note: This is will be longer than my past chapters. Enjoy

**Memories**

In the beginning… pt.2 

The two people walk to the door together.

"I take it you were the one who caused the mess outside" The ninja said.

"What mess?" Seevee asked not taking her eyes off of her baby brother. He was only2 hours old and he already lost one of his parents. To her that was saddening.

"This mess," The ninja said as he opened the door.

There on the floor were the guards that Seevee stabbed. Dead. Blood was everywhere. Mostly on the walls and floor.

"Oh that. Yeah I did that." She said as if nothing matters. They walked to the nearest window together.

"The Hakogage, your father, wanted to meet you at the sacrificing room. He wanted me to escort you," The ninja said.

"Really?" Seevee said confused, "Are they still fighting the Wolf demon?"

"No."

"They killed it?"

"No. Look it's a very complicated story. It will become much clearer when your father talks to you."

They walked in silence for the rest of the way, nether one wanting to be in the presence of the other. They came to a large building that kind of resembled a church. Seevee walked inside and left the ninja to guard outside. She spent her time waiting for her father by playing with Severus. The only thing was that she could not make Severus giggle. All he did was look at her funny. Since she was doing this she did not see a figure.

"Having fun playing with my son, Seevee?"

Seevee gasped and looked at the figure. The man was wearing the official Hakogage uniform though it was stained with blood. Wither it was his or some one else's, Seevee did not know. The hat he was wearing was on so that his eyes were covered by shadows. His face was barely seen. All you could really see was the small but noticeable smile on his face.

"Um, yeah Dad sure "playing" is what you say. I was the only one playing; he was just staring at the candles.

"Well, he is only 4 hours old. What did you expect him to do, say 'Hi, my name is Severus'? The man said chuckling. He removed his hat and let long flowing black hair fall down past his ears. His onyx eyes looked over the room as if searching for some thing. His ivory pale skin was covered in blood. His breath was short and raged. To Seevee it looked like her father, Tobias Snape, was going to die. She watched her father walk to the alter in the middle of the room. He then turned to her.

"Bring Severus over here Seevee." He said

Seevee complied and brought over her brother. When he was taken from her hands he immediately started to cry.

"Come now my son, men do not cry," Tobias said while pulling out some tools. He pulled out a knife, a jar of black ink, a brush and jar full of something white. They look like tails. Weird.

"You can leave if you want to Seevee." Tobias said without looking up

"No, I'm staying."

"Suite yourself." Tobias took Severus and brought him next to him. He then took the blanket off of Severus so his stomach was exposed. He took the knife and started to carve shape onto Severus's stomach.

"Father! What are you doing to Severus?" Seevee screamed.

"I'm sealing the 10 Tailed wolf in him."

"I thought you killed it!"

"I did not kill it Seevee, I had subdued it. These" He said as held up the white things "are its tails. Now let me finish."

"Yes father." Was the reply

Tobias finished carving the figure on Severus stomach. He then took the ink and colored in the figure which was in the shape of a wolf print. He then took one of the tails and placed it on Sev's stomach right above the figure. As he carved the Japanese character for "one" the tail seeped into the cut. He then covered the character in ink. He continued doing this for the characters of 2-10. Once that was done he left Sev on the table and walked over to Seevee.

"I need you to look after Severus for me. I don't have much time in the word so I'm leaving it up you to raise him properly. On his 2nd birth day give him a wolf summon. Trust me, he'll need it." Tobias said as he collapsed on his knees. "Just look after him okay?" and with that he fell to the floor and moved no more.

Seevee sighed and stepped over her father's body and to Severus. She wiped off the blood that was left on his stomach and then wrapped him up in the blanket.

"Come on Sev. Let's go" She said

* * *

A/N: Read and Review


End file.
